The present invention relates to a thermal storage lid for a storage container, and more particularly to a lid having a thermal energy storing material located therein.
Thermal energy storage packs are generally known for use in maintaining the contents of a storage container in a heated or cooled state. For example, frozen thermal packs are pre-filled with a thermal energy storage material which can be frozen and then placed in a thermal energy storage container, such as a cooler, in order to maintain the cooler contents such as food storage containers, in a cold state for a predetermined time period. Such thermal energy materials generally have 10-15 times the thermal capacity of frozen water and therefore maintain the cooler contents in a cold state for an extended period of time in comparison to ice alone. Such cold packs can be reused numerous times by refreezing them between use, and also avoid the problem of melting liquid contacting the items in the cooler. However, it is not always convenient to fit a cold pack in a cooler or other containers in addition to the various food storage containers placed therein.
Energy storage materials which maintain heat are also known which can be preheated in a microwave or through other means, and then placed in a thermal energy storage box in order to provide heat within the box to keep food storage containers in the box warm for a predetermined time period.
These heat or cold packs generally come in predetermined sizes which are not always suitable for use with a particular cooler or box, depending upon the articles or food storage containers also being placed therein.
The present invention provides a thermal storage lid for a storage container. The lid includes a first panel having an attachment element located around a periphery thereof. The attachment element is adapted to engage a complementary container attachment element. A second panel is offset from the first panel and has a peripheral edge connected to the first panel to form a compartment generally coextensive with the second panel. A thermal storage material is located in the compartment.
In another aspect of the invention, the thermal storage lid is provided with a storage container to which the thermal storage lid is removably connected.